


don't know what to say

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Dorks in Love, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “He smiled at me and I froze up!!!"“YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS!”In which Kuroo doesn't know how to talk to Daichi, and Bokuto is a great cheerleader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by crimson-le-rogue's prompt:
> 
> **Person B:** "I'm going to go talk to A."  
>  **Person C:** "Good luck!"  
>  **Person B:** *comes back after 10sec*  
>  **Person C:** "So?"  
>  **Person B:** "THEY SMILED AT ME AND I FROZE UP!!!"  
>  **Person C:** "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy! :D

“Bro, could you stop being a loser?” Bokuto tells Kuroo as they were cooling down, few minutes after they finished their respective teams’ assigned drills, with Bokuto sitting on the floor with his legs outstretched in front of him, while Kuroo is sitting crossed-leg beside him.

Kuroo almost spits out the water he’s been drinking, and chokes at his haste to swallow it.

“What the hell?” He says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands. “Where did that come from?”

Bokuto just shrugs, unaffected by Kuroo’s offended glare. “I don’t know,” He says in an uncharacteristically hushed voice.

“You’ve been so out of it since that Karasuno came here.” He nods to the direction of the said team, who have just finished with their lap outside, and are trickling slowly inside the gym, breathing harshly as they purposefully head towards their respective corner to get their refreshments. He sides-eye Kuroo, and sees the tips of the other’s ear turn pink.

“I am not!” Kuroo denies, even as he surreptitiously follows the move of a particular crow captain. His jaw slightly drops when Sawamura rolled the sleeves of his white shirt, showing off his tanned and toned arms. He gasps softly when Sawamura raked a hand over his wet hair, before toweling it dry. He swallows in time as Sawamura did when he was drinking his water.

“See? Such a loser,” Bokuto says, shaking his head and raising both of his arms up in mock surrender.

“Will you stop it?” Kuroo rounds on him, still with a flushed face, now from embarrassment and slaps his arm.

“My dog can even hear your pathetic pining.” Kuroo frowns.

“Bokuto, you don’t own a dog,” Kuroo points out, leveling him with an unimpressed look.

“Exactly!” Bokuto exclaims, uncaring about the statement and just continues. “You didn’t have this problem when they arrived. You even ‘showed him the ropes’.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively as he says it and earns another slap for it.

“You didn’t stutter when you introduced him to the others. So what I don’t understand is why you can’t talk normally to him?”

Kuroo slams his water bottle down and hides his heated face in his hands and groans.

“It’s different.” Bokuto hears it clearly, even as Kuroo’s words were muffled by his hands.

When he lifts his head, his gaze zeroes in on Sawamura again and releases a sigh at the other’s face as he laughs at something his vice-captain said. “He’s different. I don’t know what to do.”

Bokuto grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him. “Dude! Man! Snap out of it! This isn’t you!”

Kuroo swats Bokuto’s hands away from his shoulders and shakes off the dizziness his friend’s shaking had caused. But Bokuto, undeterred, just smacks it back on his shoulders.

“Remember, you’re Kuroo Tetsurou! Charming without meaning to-”

“Hey!”

“Maybe it’s the hair, although I really don’t understand the appeal-”

“Yours isn’t much better!”

“But it works! You just have to be yourself, because that is the best version of you!” Bokuto finishes.

Kuroo stares at him and blinks. He stays quiet as he thinks about what Bokuto had said. And perhaps, maybe his friend is right. He’d been nervous about talking to Sawamura because he has this urge to impress the other, but the problem is he doesn’t know how. And it was easier when they just arrived, because their conversations were still quite impersonal, and Kuroo, having a task at hand, was more focused on that, that he didn’t have time to think about what words to say.

Bokuto is still looking at him with eyes that are sparkling with admiration, and he feels the confidence starting to rub off on him. No, forget about perhaps. His friend is definitely right.

“You’re right,” he says, then inhales deeply.

Bokuto takes his hands away from Kuroo’s shoulders and is nodding excitedly at him.

“I just have to be me.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Kuroo stands up abruptly, his back instinctively ramrod straight as he looks down on Bokuto. “I’m going to talk to Sawamura.” He says in a low voice, and if possible, Bokuto’s nodding got more insistent.

“Good luck!” He says with a ‘fighting’ gesture.

Kuroo turns around and Bokuto watches excitedly as he made his way over to Karasuno. He sits straighter when he sees Sawamura turn at Kuroo’s direction, but he was already unable to see the expression on his face, as it is blocked by Kuroo’s back.

Kuroo wasn’t even there for longer than a minute and Bokuto frowns when he turned around and hastily makes his way back to him.

Kuroo stops and squats in front of Bokuto and immediately face palms himself again.

“So?” Bokuto asks. “What happened?”

Kuroo lifts his head up enough not to cover his mouth, eyes clearly showing desperation. “He smiled at me and I froze up!!!” He whispers hysterically.

“YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS!”

\----------

Daichi wanders around the building that night, quite tired from the day’s activities, but still unable to go to sleep. His mind is still replaying about the scene that played on earlier with Kuroo. Daichi doesn’t understand it, but earlier, it seemed that Kuroo wanted to say something, but he stopped as soon as Daichi gave him a smile. And after that, he didn’t bother approaching him again.

Though highly unlikely, it seems that Kuroo has been avoiding him. But what offence could he have possibly done?

He keeps walking until he hears the soft humming sound of the nearby vending machine, and was planning on continuing his way, but the distinct thud of a drink dropping at the dispenser forces him to look up. As luck would have it, the person in front of it was the very same who’s been preoccupying his thoughts at the moment.

Daichi stops and quietly stands on his spot, taking in Kuroo’s appearance. He’s still standing close to the machine, and his lean form is illuminated by the lights coming from it, making the lines of his face appear soft in some areas, while quite sharp at the others.

He licks his lips when Kuroo tilts his head back, exposing his slender neck and sees the well-defined bobbing of his Adam’s apple as he swallows. Suddenly afraid of breaking the moment, Daichi debates on calling him out, or staying quiet, and eventually deciding that it’s the better course of action to take, rather than to be caught staring.

“Kuroo?” He calls out, just as the other lowered his drink.

Kuroo flinches and snaps his head towards the direction of the voice.

“S-Sawamura!”

Daichi steps forward, scrunching his nose in a small frown when Kuroo instinctively takes a half-step back, although he immediately schooled it, at the same time Kuroo straightened his posture.

“Hi,” He says with a hint of hesitation. “You’re still awake.”

“Y-Yeah. I- uh, I got thirsty.” Kuroo lifts up his drink, with a clear uncomfortable smile on his face. “You too. What are you still doing out here?”

“Ah, I’m just walking around. I’m not feeling sleepy yet.” He takes a careful step forward and is glad that Kuroo doesn’t flinch nor steps away.

There was an awkward pause, as Daichi tries to study Kuroo’s expression, while he’s adamant at looking everywhere else other than Daichi.

Daichi decides that he better start the conversation, if he wants to have one.

“So… how have you been?” He asks. He internally scolds himself for such a lame question, but it’s the only thing he could think of that is in the safe zone.

“I-I’ve been good. I’m fine.” Kuroo waves a dismissing hand in front of him.

“You?” He rubs the back of his neck self-consciously. Daichi nods his head.

“I’m good too. Tired, but, feeling good. I had no idea training camps with other schools can be this tiring. But, I guess I shouldn’t complain. We’re graciously invited to join, after all.”

“Yeah… training camps. Yeah.” Kuroo eloquently says, and then there was an awkward silence again. “Well… I guess I’ll go now,” he thumbs to the direction of Nekoma’s assigned roomed. “I’ll just, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He mocks salutes at Daichi before turning around.

“Kuroo, have I done something wrong?” Daichi asks, unable to hold his tongue. If it was confusing before, it’s clear now. Kuroo is indeed avoiding him. He tries to ignore the rush of hurt and the sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach, but fails.

Kuroo turns back quickly. “What? No! You haven’t done anything.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are. You don’t have to lie to me.” Daichi gives Kuroo a rueful smile. “I mean, if I had done something or said something to offend you, I wish you would just tell me.”

Kuroo shakes his head so fast, Daichi’s worried that it might snap his neck. “No, Sawamura, that’s not it. I am not avoiding you, I swear.” He steps closer to Daichi, his whole posture angled at the shorter captain.

Daichi notes Kuroo’s desperate tone, and the equally desperate gleam of his eyes.

“Then what is it? You were about to approach me earlier, but you stopped. And now you want to leave already as well. If you’re not avoiding me, then what is it?”

“It’s- it’s… I,” he licks his lips, and Daichi doesn’t miss the action. “I don’t know how to talk to you, okay? I don’t know what to say!” Kuroo exclaims finally.

Daichi tilts his head to the side in confusion. “You don’t know,” he starts slowly, “how to talk to me?”

Kuroo huffs and nods. “Yeah. I don’t know how to talk to you. Especially when you look at me and smile, and my brain just short circuits, and everything stops and yeah…” He is unable to continue, as the fierce blush he’s trying to contain rushed rapidly, coloring his face and neck. He feels dizzy and overheated and he’s wondering if he’s going to spontaneously combust.

_Oh_.

“Oh,” is all that Daichi can say as his face got steadily warmer– _hotter_ , the more he realized Kuroo’s words.  He covers his face with his arms, and furtively looks at Kuroo. They both blush harder whenever their eyes meet, and there is something bubbling inside him, threatening to come out. He breathily laughs and instantly notice Kuroo looking mildly offended at him.

Daichi looks at Kuroo fondly, with an amused smile, before he clears his throat. “You’re doing just fine now. I-I want you to talk to me, because, uh… I want to keep talking to you too,” he replies, hoping that Kuroo will get the hint.

Kuroo blinks for a few times, and Daichi could tell the exact moment Kuroo realized what he said. His face lights up, stretching to a still in disbelief, but nevertheless happy smile.

Daichi returns it in kind, as Kuroo steps even closer, and now, he’s directly in front of him. He tilts his head back a little, and meets Kuroo’s gaze, as he looks down on him.

“I want you to know that I hope to do more than just talk with you, in the near future. Preferably soon,” Kuroo says as he brushes Daichi’s pink cheeks.

Daichi only laughs and nods.

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have my priorities straight.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^^
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
